Dreams of Silver and Sapphire
by Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: Sequel to Elfling Mischief. We all heard of a parent comforting a child. What if it's the other way round?


A/N: This is a sequel to Elfling Mischief, it's not very important that you read that first but it will help you understand this a little better

A/N: This is a sequel to Elfling Mischief, it's not very important that you read that first but it will help you understand this a little better. It basically describes the after effects of the incident. This is taken approximately 2 000 years later and is a one shot.

_The Italics represent the dreams._

Summary: We all heard of a parent comforting a child during a nightmare. What if it's the other way round?

Warning: Sugary, sweet elfling fluffiness.

Disclaimer: Celebrial is the only character I own, the others belong to Tolkien.

**Dreams of ****Silver and Sapphire**

_Seemingly trapped in darkness as though he was in a cave he could hear hissing sounds echoing all around him, he couldn't see what the source of the sounds were but he couldn't help panicking at the possibilities._

Thranduil's brow became beaded with sweat and his mumbling became more and more audible.

_A sha__dow grew on the walls of his sub conscience and a giant snake began to make it's appearance. Black eyes tinted with red stared back at him and an enormous forked-tongue flickered ominously. The snake was the colour of such darkness that if not for it's eyes and tongue it would've be entirely invisible._

Celebrial soon became aware of the groaning coming from her left. She sighed and sat up; this had not been the first time that nightmares plagued her husband's dreams and although they were few and far between they were still terrifying. He would literally tremble after waking up, what was worse was that the nightmares always seemed to grow worse and worse and there was no telling how long this one would last.

_All he could do was just stand there __and watch like he did every time this happened and watch the snake slither closer and hear the hissing grow louder._

There were times when Celebrial attempted to wake him yet it was futile for Thranduil always seemed trapped in whatever land his mind took him to and stayed there until he awakened. While she stared into his wide, glazed stare she gently placed her hand on his sweaty brow hoping to sooth his distress.

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see the softest of glows but this did not seem to phase the snake__. Opening, its mouth wide Thranduil could see the glistening, 10 foot long fangs of the snake's, it raised its giant head, ready to attack._

In the room next door Legolas awakened to the sounds of distress coming from his parents' room. Never had he heard such sounds before. At first he was a little afraid but he soon recognised it to be his father. Quickly pushing the covers back hegrabbed his teddy-mouse, the one his father gave him just after he was born, it was the same one he kept when he was just an elfling. He slowly opened his door and tiptoed down towards his parent's bedchamber. Legolas stood there for about a second listening; he couldn't take much more so he quickly yet quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The elfling who was no more than six had a look of great concern on his childlike features at what he saw. His mother sat up in bed, distress written all over her beautiful face, his father, on the other hand, was tossing his head side to side frantically and the look of sheer horror was etched on his fair face.

Celebrial looked up at their son not sure if she wanted him there, she didn't want him to see his father like this, "What are you doing up, ion? You should be asleep."

"What's wrong with ada?"

"He's having a nightmare, my sweet, nothing for you to worry about." She was hoping to convince Legolas to go back to his own bedchamber but to no avail.

"But ada always helps me when I have a nightmare, now I'm going to help him." Legolas slowly edged his way towards the queen-size bed without taking his eyes off his adar.

"Legolas, I don't think –." Before she could finish, he was already sitting on the edge of the bed singing softly a lullaby that his father taught him while gently holding one of Thranduil's larger hands.

_Panting out of fear more than anything else Thranduil kept dodging and manoeuvring out of the way of the snake's strikes. Sprinting as fast as he could away from the enormous reptile he tripped over something but it was too dark to see what it was. Looking up from where he fell, he saw that the snake was poised directly over him and there was no escape. He resigned himself to dying. As though in slow motion he watched how the head lowered towards its target. Just as the fangs were mere inches from his face a sweet, angelic voice could be heard and the soft glow __of light burned even brighter. The snake was blinded by the sudden light, shrieking and hissing it slithered away never to be seen again._

Both mother and child watched as their loved one stir from his frightful slumber. Blinking his star-studded sapphire eyes he slowly sat up mentally shaking the remnants of his nightmare away.

"Thranduil, meleth, is your nightmare over?"

Through his haze he heard one of the sweetest of voices, "I, I think so and I think for good this time." Lowering his golden head he noticed for the first time Legolas who was looking up at him with the same blue eyes as his own. "And I believe I owe it all to you and our penneth here." At that Legolas blushed and smiled at his father's underlying praise.

Thranduil gently picked his son up and placed him on his lap, "I only did what you always do for me, ada."

"No, my son, you did more for me than you'll ever know, you helped chase away my personal demons and because of you and your nana they'll never come back again." With that he enfolded his arms around Legolas feeling tiny arms wrap around his neck. Softly he kissed the top of his golden head. After a second or two he looked at his wife with all the love in the world, "And you, my love, I owe it all to you as well." Slowly he leaned forward and kissed Celebrial's lips ever so softly, indulging in the sweet taste.

Celebrial was ready to melt at her husband's kiss as she always did.

Thranduil gently pulled away from her to stare into unusually violet coloured eyes, he felt like he was falling in love all over again. He heard a yawn coming from Legolas who was still sitting in his lap, "It's time you went to bed, don't you think?" He said said gently.

"No, ada, I want to stay with you, make sure the bad dreams don't come back again, just like you always do for me."

Thranduil had to chuckle at his child's innocent sincerity, "Alright, you can sleep here the night but you must go straight to sleep; no giggling and no chattering away." He smiled and gave his son a little tickle on the tummy.

Legolas giggled while trying to push his adar's hand away, "Stop, stop, ada, stop. I promise I'll be good." Once the tickling ceased Legolas, true to his word, climbed into the large bed between his parents and fell asleep while clutching his teddy-mouse after kissing his parents goodnight.

Celebrial had been smiling the entire time that she watched the scenario between father and son. She was so very grateful for the husband and child she had like she always was. Laying her head on her pillow it was her turn to stare into her husband's gorgeous eyes marvelling at the beauty that lay within, "Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful being I ever come across and how our son looks so much like you?"

"It might have come up a few times in conversation." He spoke with eyes twinkling and his smile showing that he was teasing her. He ran his fingers through her silver hair softly, "I could say the same thing about you." He watched the inevitable blush rising in her cheeks; she might've been tough and a hard nut to crack but even she wasn't immune to compliments and having Legolas softened her a bit, "I think it is about time we get some rest too." Gently he kissed her again, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, king of my heart."

Thranduil turned onto his side holding his wife and child close to him. Yes, this had been a very eventful night but with his loved ones close by his dreams would now be filled with the richness of silver and sapphire.

Җ

The end.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Ride free, citizens.


End file.
